The present invention relates to an illuminating device having a movable module received in a casing and when the movable module is pushed, a switch device is activated to turn the illumination member.
A conventional illuminating device known to applicant is shown in FIG. 1 and is connected to a top section of a pen. A light 11 is received in the top end of the pen and a rotatable casing 10 is rotated by the user to turn on the light 11. This type of the illuminating device actually is operated by two hands, one hand holding on the lower section, the pen section, and the other hand rotating the rotatable casing 10. This is not convenient for the user because two hands are required to operate it. The other type of conventional illuminating device is shown in FIG. 2 and includes a button 13 connected on the casing 12 so that the user uses only one hand can turn on the light 14. However, the button 13 has to be pressed all the way to keep the light 14 being operated.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an illuminating device which comprises a casing having an open end and a close end. A movable module is movably received in the casing and a first spring is biased between a first end of the movable module and an inside of the close end of the casing. An illuminating member is connected to a second end of the movable module and located in the open end of the casing. A circuit board is connected to the illuminating member and a second spring is biased between the circuit board and a plurality of batteries. A switch device is connected to the batteries and a button extending from the first end of the movable module.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an illuminating device that has a movable module received in the casing so that the whole structure of the illuminating device is simplified.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.